MySims Agents
MySims Agents is the fifth installment of the MySims series for the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. The game was first released on September 25, 2009 in Europe, September 29, 2009 in North America, October 1, 2009 in Japan and October 5, 2009 in Australia. Releases MySims Agents (Wii)|Wii||true MySims Agents (DS)|DS Secret outfits *A secret outfit is obtainable from completing the four cases on the MySims Agents website. You should go and solve the cases, and earn your reward. But if you're lazy, scroll to the end of the page, and there you will find the code - when at Create-A-Sim, click the following directions on the D-pad on the Wii Remote - and you'll earn the secret outfit! *A second secret outfit is available if you unlock and complete case 5! The code is at the bottom of this page. Trivia *Three new characters, Faith Connors, Isaac Clarke, and Madison Gray, who were supposed to appear in the game, but for some reasons, were cut out. **Faith and Isaac were cameo characters from Mirror's Edge and Dead Space, respectively. **You can still get Isaac's outfit, and a trophy of Faith. **Madison was the sister of Evelyn Gray. *Many existing characters were created character icons, indicating they would probably be in the game, but, for some reason, were not. Such characters include Odin Revolution, Proto-Makoto, Ray, Sandra and Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey. Lord Daniel doesn't have a icon, but was going to appear, as was confirmed by Electronic Arts. *Two levels (a space level and Atlantis) were scrapped from the game for unknown reasons. *This is one of the games where your Sim has dialogue (excluding MySims Racing). *On the MySims Agents official website, it says over 100 characters would appear in the game. However, there are only 80 characters. This means that at least 20 characters were removed from the game although there are only 9 characters known to have been planned to be in the game, but not be included. *There was a planned sequel to the game, but it was shelved from production. *During early production, MySims Agents was known as MySims Mystery. *In DS version of MySims Agents, after defeating the game, you are given a chance to enter a secret password for special furniture if you have a computer/laptop. As of right now, no one knows what the password is. *This game appears in The Sims 4: City Living expansion pack as one of the games a Sim can play alongside MySims Racing. Cheats 1) Left, Right, Left, Right, Up, Down, Up, Down 2) Right, Up, Right, Up, Down, Left, Down, Left External links *[http://mysimsagents.ea.com/en/index.html MySims Agents website] Previews and videos *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ezhjXdl-YY&feature=channel_page MySims Agents Trailer] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOkUZniAt40 MySims Agents E3 Gameplay Demo] *IGN MySims Agents Producer Walkthrough *IGN Club Candy Walkthrough *IGN Temple Jungle Walkthrough *Kotaku *GameSpot Hands-On Preview *IGN MySims Agents Preview *How to Hack a Computer Hands-on previews *Cheat Code Central's MySims Agents Preview *Official Nintendo Magazine Preview *WorthPlaying MySims Agents Wii Preview *WiiBlog Preview *WiiNintendo Preview *Kotaku: MySims Agents Sneaks In Some Dead Space/Mirror's Edge *That Video Game Blog Hands-On Impressions Reviews *IGN "Is the fifth MySims game for Wii also the best?" *Console Creatures "This game is much more of a gem than I expected. Even though it’s clearly a game for the younger generation, certain aspects still enchanted me enough to steal away several hours of my life." *Digital Chumps "If you’re able to ignore the cutesy presentation and overly simplified introductory gameplay, you could truly find something to enjoy in this lighthearted approach to environmental puzzle-solving." *WiiNintendo "I am going to just come out and say it. I did not think I was going to, but I really enjoyed this game." *Blast "MySims Agents might be the best of the traditional MySims titles, despite feeling the least like one." *Five Hens "Overall we give EA MySims Agents 5 out of 5 Golden Eggs for fun game play, a great story line, challenging puzzles, and good interactivity." Category:Wii Games Category:DS Games Category:Games Category:MySims Agents